


College Life Sucks

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety, Craig is a dork, Craig wearing glasses, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Space Geek, Switch Craig, Switch Tweek, artistic Tweek Tweak, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig and Tweek have finally graduated from high school and have now moved on from their home. They are now living together, free to do whatever they want whenever they like...at least that was the planned, but with college taking up both (mostly Craig's) time of the day, the two barely get to see each other, but that doesn't mean there won't be any mischief with the wild child around.





	College Life Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> College life of space geek and wild child has begun, and just in time for Tweek's birthday on the 17! Yay! So happy birthday to Tweek, the little angel (even though he's not an angel in this story but whatever) and I'm also excited to check out the imp Tweek even that's happening as well. (I swear, I will fight everyone and get that card. No. Matter. What.)
> 
> So yeah, hope you like the story and hope you look forward to more SG and WC stories!

Something...feels...wrong. Like...something very very wrong...but also right? It's this sorta feeling you get when you know something is wrong...but at the same time it's kinda right and you...ugh...wait...okay I'm confusing myself...what I'm trying to say is....

...Someone is rubbing my dick right now.

"Nnng...Tweek? Is that?" I mumbled in my sleep as I slowly open my eyes and turned my head a bit. Tweek was behind me, his hands were in my pajama pants, and he was stroking my dick. What the actual fuck, Tweek?

"Sorry...did I wake you?" Tweek asked, he was grinning so impish like...I don't even think he's actually sorry for waking me up. Of course.

"Dude...it's like..." I turned towards my nightstand, and read my alarm clock, "four in the fucking morning. I have to get up for class at nine."

"Come on Craig, I haven't seen you all day...we haven't done it for awhile too," Tweek pouted as his strokes gotten faster. Sweet Jesus.

"We can't, I have a test for biology and if I don't get some rest, I'm fucked," I sighed.

"Oh come on...I'll even let you top this time. You can even just lay there while I ride you. Please? I miss being so close to you," Tweek begged as he placed his chin on my shoulder. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes....fuck...

"Fine...but a quick one, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be super quick...er...maybe not too quick though," Tweek smiled.

I sighed and rolled to my back. Tweek straddles me and starts pulling my pants and boxers down, showing my full erection. Tweek licked his lips as he starts stroking it and was even going to put his-

"No blowjobs. Just a quickie, remember?"

"You're no fun," Tweek pouted.

"Whatever, just get the condom from the drawer," I yawned.

"Yes sir," Tweek smiled. He leans over and opens the drawer in my nightstand, he takes out a condom and tears the package open. He then rolls the condom on my dick. "Ready?"

"Mmhm..." I said as I grab his hips.

Tweek lifted his hips up before coming down. I hear him hitching his breath as he wiggles his hips a bit. "A-ah...fuck...you're as big as I remember."

"It wasn't that long since we did it, we fucked three weeks ago," I sighed.

"Three long weeks," Tweek moaned as he continues bouncing up and down.

I would really like to enjoy this, really. It has been awhile, but...my mind feels so...heavy...I just...I could fall asleep any moment now, especially by how warm I feel. Shit...you got to stay up, Craig, you got to stay up...don't....don't close your eyes...and...and...fall...

I felt my hands slipping off of Tweek's hips and I suddenly found my self sinking deeper into my mattress. Maybe...a little nap wouldn't...hurt...

Everything went dark after that.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned off my alarm. I sat up and suddenly remembered last night. I looked down and noticed that my pants were still on. Was last night a dream? I could have sworn that Tweek was...you know what...never mind, I don't want to risk getting a hard on just by thinking about it.

I left the bedroom and I see Tweek at the kitchen area, making breakfast.

"Morning Craig," Tweek smiled as he continues whisking eggs in a bowl.

"Morning..." I said. Tweek looks...normal. Was yesterday really a dream? It felt so...real.

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah...a bit," I said.

"Well you better hurry up and wash up, you do have that test today," Tweek said.

"Right I...wait...how do you know that?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Tweek smiled.

"Oh...I see," I said. I didn't know I mumble in my sleep. I headed into the bathroom and started washing up, however, when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I knew last night wasn't a dream. "Tweek!" I rushed out of the bathroom and walked towards him in the kitchen. "What the fuck, Tweek!?"

"What?" Tweek asked, smiling innocently.

"You know exactly what!" I exclaimed as I point to the giant words on my face. The words were "big dork," all capitalized, and were written in sharpie. Fucking sharpie! "You know how hard it is to get sharpie off of skin!?"

"Hey, it's your fault for falling asleep while we were doing it," Tweek said as he starts pouring the eggs onto the pan.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep at four in the morning while you were riding on me, but did you have to fucking write on my face with sharpie!?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Ugh! For fuck sake Tweek! I'm going to be late since I have to clean this shit up!" I exclaimed as I ran back to the bathroom and tried my best to scrub the words off of my face.

"Well serves you right for falling asleep on me!" Tweek exclaimed.

I groaned in response and continued scrubbing my face. God damn it Tweek! You and your fucking pranks!

Don't get me wrong, when I first found out that my secret roommate was actually TWeek, I was actually happy. It meant me and him won't be far apart like we thought once college started. The only problem is...well...as much as I love Tweek...there's a reason why my sanity hasn't broke yet. Seeing Tweek everyday isn't so bad, mostly because there will be times when Tweek and I have to go home or are too busy with classes, but actually living with him? As you can see...it's a living nightmare.

Still...I guess it was sorta my fault for falling asleep on him like that...

After awhile, I finally managed to scrub the ink off as best as I could. It was still there, but I'm sure people won't noticed unless they look at my face for too long. Still...a fucking sharpie? Couldn't he at least used washable markers or something?

I left the bathroom and paled when I saw the time. I was going to be late. "Shit!" I scrambled around the apartment and quickly got dressed, put all my books and supplies into my backpack and started organizing my shit. "Thanks a lot, asshole! Now I'm going to be late!"

"Well it's your fault for sleeping while we were having sex! You know how weird it was getting your limp dick out of my ass, or how weird it felt to feel yourself getting limp!?"

"Jesus fuck, Tweek! It was four in the morning, what do you want me to do? Drink a shit ton of energy drinks just so we could have a quickie!?"

"I don't know, but you could have at least be a bit more considerate!"

I looked at the time and knew I don't have time for this, "whatever, we'll talk about this later. I got to go!" I quickly put on my shoes and headed towards the door.

"Wait, what about breakfast!?"

"I'll get something on campus. I'll see you later, bye!" I exclaimed as I shut the door and quickly left the apartment building.

...Was I too harsh on him? Maybe I should go back and give him a goodbye kiss. I look back at my watch. Crap, if I don't go now, all the good seats are going to be taken. ...I'm sure he'll be fine. I quickly ran out of there and called for an uber. I'm sure Tweek will be fine...right? Right.

* * *

I can't believe he just left! He fucking left! When i just made breakfast for him! He could have at least stayed a little longer and ate the food I made. I worked really hard on these eggs...

I sighed and finished making the eggs. I put them on a plate and headed towards the dining table. "Stupid Craig...stupid college..stupid...stupid...everything!" I exclaimed. I shoved the eggs into my mouth, angrily. Not only did I barely get any action last night, but Craig just left...he didn't even give me my goodbye kiss.

You know...I always thought living with Craig would be a dream. We'd be all lovey dovey, watch so much TV together, maybe own a dog...or guinea pig...whichever works. Then once we graduate from college, we'd get a house and maybe...maybe get married...and have kids. It would have been perfect! But now...nothing. It's all been school, school, school. Just work and no fun. How boring. Even our sex life has been less active lately. Ugh...I miss the days when Craig and I were still in South Park...things were a lot easier back then...

I decided to check if any of my online classes have any work for me to do. Even an exam seems interesting right now. When I signed into my portal, I checked my classes. "Damn it..." Fuck! Why did I have to do all those assignments and projects ahead of time!? Why couldn't I just do them at a later time!? Most of these weren't even that hard to do! Fuck! I guess the problem with having online classes is that if you have enough free time, you can easily get through a lot of the work. Great...

Sometimes...when I think about how lonely it is when Craig isn't here....I wonder if...if maybe Craig and I are falling apart. We never have time for each other anymore, we tend to fight on the smallest things these days, we barely have any sex! ...I wonder...if maybe...if maybe Craig thinks I'm boring...that maybe...living with me was a bad idea...

Ugh...why is all of this so hard!? Why is college life so hard!? Why can't it be more easier like high school!? At least in high school, Craig and I were close, I could pull off pranks, I could see Craig all the time, hell...we could be fucking all the time! Jesus! College life sucks! It sucks so much that it could probably win the sucking dick contest! Gah! This is way too much pressure!

Looking around, I realized there was nothing to do. There was no new stuff from my classes, there's nothing good to watch on TV, and any news from the internet is either repetitive or too sad for my taste.

I guess there's no other choice but to jack off in bed!

I picked up my laptop and headed towards my bedroom. When I entered, I groaned when I see the distance between Craig's bed and mine. What's the point of being lovers and living together if we still have to have separate beds!? I'll never understand Craig's mind of decency, that boy needs to be more perverted...like me....and almost a good chunk of the population here.

I decided to sit down on Craig's bed, if I'm going to jack off, might as well do it on his bed since I want him to realized that I'm very frustrated right now! As I settle back into Craig's bed, I open up my laptop and started typing to my favorite porn site. However, before I could even look at one video to jack off to, an video advertisement starts playing and there's no skip button. Great! Another inconvenience in my life!

"Is your sex life not going well?"

"...Yeah..."

"Is there no time for you and your partner anymore?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want that spark back into your relationship?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Well visit our site and check out our sexiest way to bring back the love in your sex life. Once you spice things up in bed, your partner will not only love you more, but they will be thrilled to see what you got planned." The lady then winks before the video ends and showed the link to the website.

Usually, I don't trust advertisements or any links they have...but...this could prove to be...helpful...hm...

I press the link and was introduce to a site with images of couples fucking and looking...happy. I bit my bottom lip as I scrolled around and try to find their so called tips. I managed to find one of them and decided to give it a little read.

"....Bingo," I smirked as I quickly grabbed my journal from my desk and started writing up all the tips. This will definitely get Craig's attention now!

* * *

 

It was four in the afternoon, and I was busy reading and studying when I suddenly felt someone poking my left cheek.

"Heidi, knock it off," I sighed when I put down my books and look up at the familiar girl I've seen from home.

"Don't you think you should take a break and go home already?" Heidi asked. 

Heidi Turner. I never really talked to her when we were in South Park, in fact, she was one of the people who pretty much ignored me and didn't care that I was really obsessed with space. So seeing her in some of my classes as well as taking an interest in astronomy, it really surprised me at first, but I guess after awhile, I gotten use to it and now me and Heidi are sorta...friends...I guess. She's still has a popular girl aura around her, so I'm not sure what we are exactly aside from classmates who talks to each other once in awhile.

"I don't feel like going home," I sighed.

"Trouble with the boyfriend?" Heidi asked.

"You could say that," I sighed as I started packing my stuff.

"What happened this time? Does it involve the obvious sharpie marks on your face?" Heidi asked.

I pulled my chullo hat down a bit more, "you can still see that!?"

"Mmm...not at a farther distance...but now that I'm looking at your face...I can see it...and it's true. You are a big dork," Heidi giggled.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically as I grabbed my stuff and started walking. Heidi was walking next to me.

"So...what did you do this time to agitate the wild child?" Heidi asked.

"Nothing..."

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Heidi said.

"...I may have...fallen asleep while we were...doing it..." I cringed at saying those words. God..

"Oh my god, no wonder he wants to cut off your balls," Heidi laughs.

"He does not! It was four in the morning, what do you expect me to do at that hour!?"

"I don't know, try to stay awake till he finally comes all over your face or whatever?" Heidi said.

"Heidi, not helping. I don't even know why you're so interested in my sex life right now," I sighed.

"Call it a personal interest," Heidi said.

"More like being a perverted stalker," I said.

"Shut up," Heidi then punches me in the arm, "I'm just...I'm so curious as to how the number one geek in high school ended up in a perfect relationship with the number one troublemaker in high school! It's stuff like that you only see in manga or anime!"

"Don't compare my love life to Japanese otaku shit," I sighed.

"Hey, don't talk down to my people like that," Heidi pouted.

"It's amazing how you actually admitted that you are a nerd in anything Japanese," I said.

"Japan is a very lovely and interesting country," Heidi said.

"Whatever, just leave me out of it," I said. We left campus together and I started calling for an uber. Heidi eyed me for a bit. "What now?"

"You need to get  yourself a car," Heidi said.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm a poor college student who barely gets enough to feed himself," I said.

"I'm just saying, if your boyfriend is able to get a fucking motorcycle, you should get yourself a car," Heidi said.

"I still don't even know where he got the fucking money to get a motorcycle," I said.

"Just saying," Heidi said, she then starts walking off and probably heading towards her dorm, "I'll see you later, Craig."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't," I call back. As I was wait for my ride to get here, I thought back to Tweek. All day, my mind has been filled with Tweek. Even when I took my test today, I thought about Tweek, which is one of the reasons why I took longer on taking it than usual.

...I need to apologize to him.

My ride gets here and I get in and we started heading to my apartment. While waiting to get home, I thought of how I could apologize to him. Maybe I could get on my knees and say I was sorry? ...No...too desperate. Maybe I could promise to let him paint me naked? Wait...nosy neighbors. Can't risk it. Maybe I could...give him a massage? He always said he loves it when I give him a back rub or something...yeah...that could work.

The uber guy reached my place and I gave him a quick thanks as I exit the car and headed inside the building. I walked towards my door and took a deep breath. "Okay Craig...it's now or never..." I open the door.

Something...seems...off... Where was Tweek? He usually waits for me in the living room, watching his shows. He also had dinner ready, but I don't see anything. Nothing bad happened to him, right!? Oh god, what if something did happened to him!? What if one of his pranks backfired and now an angry person from his past came back to his life and murdered him!?

Wait...don't get ahead of yourself Tucker. Even if someone from Tweek's past came back for him, Tweek is resourceful enough to not get caught...or get killed. He is one tough son of a bitch after all. It's one of the reasons I admire him.

"Tweek? You home?" I called out.

"I'm in our bedroom!" Tweek called from inside our bedroom.

"Oh...what are you doing in there?" I asked.

"Just come in and see," Tweek said.

Come in and see? What is he talking about? ...He's not planning something...is he? I gulped and took a step closer towards the door. I reached my hand towards the knob and slowly open it. Whatever Tweek has planned...I hope it doesn't kill me.

When I open the door to our bedroom, I froze.

"Hey sweetheart...miss me?" Tweek smirked as he laid on my bed, legs apart, rose petals surrounding him. What was worse about this was that he was wearing panties and a bra. Panties and a bra!

"W-what are you wearing!?" I exclaimed as my face became red. I covered my eyes, I do not want to get a hard on right now!

"Don't cover those baby blues I love so much," Tweek said. I hear him getting off my bed and walking towards me, he takes my hands away from my face, and I blushed even more at how close he was.

"My eyes aren't even baby blue, and you know it," I muttered.

"I know...but I still love them," Tweek smirked as he nuzzles his nose against mine.

"T-Tweek...where did you g-get those?" I asked as I point at the lingerie he was wearing.

"You like? I went to that sex shop we past by whenever we go grocery shopping. These are surprisingly comfortable...and they even have cute little star shapes on them. You like?" Tweek practically purred against my neck.

"I...I...what exactly...are y-you planning here?" I asked.

"Well Craig...I feel like we haven't been spending enough time together...so I thought I'd make you want to have me," Tweek said.

"W-want to..." My mind was racing, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. What is happening here!? "I...I don't know...i-if..."

"Oh come on, Craig...I know deep down you aren't that innocent...so why don't you go lay down on your bed...and we have some fun?"

"...I...I'd...like to...but...I'm busy with homework and-"

"You can do all of that later..." Tweek suddenly leans closer and starts kissing my neck. "I want to fuck you right now..."

"Y-you do?" I asked as I felt my legs shaking.

"Yeah...I want to touch you...I want to fuck you till you come twice...and I want you to scream my name till the neighbors start complaining about the noise you're making," Tweek said as he continues kissing and licking my neck.

"I...I don't know...Tweek...I'm really busy...and I have to-" Tweek suddenly places his lips on mine and I finally lost it. "...Fuck it," I sighed as I grabbed his face and kiss him with as much force as him.

"That's my boy," Tweek panted as he guides me to my bed and lays me down.

"...Where did you uh...get the rose petals from?"

"That sex shop has everything, a lot of the customers who were there were blushing when I got the underwear and rose petals. I was also thinking of getting handcuffs, but they were out of stock. Oh well...I don't mind doing it this way," Tweek smiled as he starts taking off his bra.

I gulped when he places the bra over my eyes and starts licking my neck and down to my chest. "Jesus...w-we haven't done anything like this in a...l-long time..."

"Yeah...we haven't...you miss it?" Tweek asked as he starts taking off my pants and sucking his fingers.

"...I do...I miss being close to you," I said.

"...I miss you," Tweek said as he takes out his fingers and starts stroking me through my boxers. "I miss this...I miss seeing you...and I miss...us."

"...I'm sorry...for being so busy...I should have been...more considerate to how you felt..."

"...It's not your fault," Tweek sighed, "I know you're trying really hard to be an astronaut...and I get it...but...I wish you would pay more attention to me once in awhile...I miss holding you. I miss sleeping next to you. I miss watching Red Racer with you. I miss...Stripe."

"Stripe?"

"Yeah...it kinda sucked that he passed away...huh?"

"...Shit...I've been so busy...I...I forgot that my best friend past away just a few months ago.." I laughed, but suddenly felt my chest tightening. Stripe lived a good and happy life...I hope he's happy wherever he is.

"You know...it's okay to be an overachiever once in awhile...but if you focus too much on your studies and not enough on yourself...you're just going to burnout..."

"....And I'll miss all the fun and memorable stuff...huh?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Tweek smiled as he leans down and kisses me. "So please...just for tonight...just think of me...and only me...you can go back to studying later...just...focus on me...please?"

"..." I stared at Tweek, his eyes filled with want and desire...but most of all...loneliness. He really missed me...and I never noticed. I take a deep breath as I grabbed Tweek's hand and started sucking on his fingers, just the way he likes it. "I want you," I panted as I licked his middle finger.

"Oh...Craig..." Tweek smiled as he hugs me tightly and kisses me on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel so fucking good tonight. All you'll be thinking is me when I'm done with you," Tweek purred.

"I know you will," I smiled as I take off my shirt and laid down.

Tweek smiled and starts taking off my boxers. He then removes his panties. He then kisses me on the lips as his hands slowly touches me...right...there...

"I love you," Tweek said.

"I love you too," I kissed him on the lips and started sucking his neck.

I finally stopped thinking about school and only thought about Tweek that night.

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling really warm all of a sudden. When I look up, I smiled when I see that cute face I love so much.

"Idiot...you're still wearing your glasses," I giggled as I carefully removed the specs and placed them on the nightstand. I looked at the time and paled when I see that it was already midnight. "Craig...wake up."

"Hm? What?" Craig groaned as he snuggles closer to me.

I'd be squealing from that, but not now. "It's midnight, shouldn't you be getting your work done?"

"I can do it later," Craig sighed, "I just want to hold you..."

"B-but...didn't you say you want to finish your homework or something?"

"It's easy, I can do it two minutes," Craig said.

"But what about-"

"Tweek...I want to just focus on you...for the rest of the night...can't I have that?" Craig asked as he looks up at me.

"...." I smiled as I leaned down and kiss him on the lips. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep. I'm really tired after how much you pounded into me..." Craig groaned.

"Was I too rough?"

"A little...but I like it," Craig said, blushing a bit, "hey...where did you get the idea to do stuff like this?"

"Oh you know...I have my sources," I smiled as I lean back and held Craig. "Goodnight."

"Night," Craig said as he lays his head on my chest and went to sleep.

I looked at Craig's sleeping face. He seemed more relax now. I know that college life has been keeping him busy lately, but...I do want him to realized he needs time for himself as well. He is only human after all. He's my precious boyfriend.

He's my space loving dork

"...You know...you still have the words 'big dork' on your forehead, right?"

"Don't fucking remind me," Craig groaned.

I snorted before going to sleep. As much as college life tends to suck the life out of the both of us...I'm glad Craig and I are together like this. I really am...and I can't wait to see what new fun we'll have tomorrow!

_**The end.** _


End file.
